1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a rotating disk type data storage devices and, more particularly, it relates to a data storage device having multiple actuator assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today, disk-type memory devices are typically manufactured having a single actuator assembly mounted within the industry standard disk drive enclosures. The actuator assembly typically has a read/write mounted at a distal end for reading optical, magneto optical, or magnetic data from a rotating disk mounted about a disk hub or spindle. The read/write is oriented such that if the disk is rotating in a generally counterclockwise direction, the actuator arm and the read/write extend to an area right (if viewed from the base of the actuator arm) of the disk hub. Likewise, if the disk is rotating in a generally clockwise direction, the actuator arm and the read/write extend to an area left (if viewed from the base of the actuator arm) of the disk hub. In the industry, Applicant believes that no manufacturer constructs a transducer head which would accommodate a different orientation (i.e., disk rotating clockwise, read/write right of disk spindle, or disk rotating counterclockwise, read/write left of disk spindle) than the orientations described above due to costs and low demand for such read/writes.
Magnetic memory devices having multiple actuator assemblies are present in the art. For example, the Glaser et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,552, describes a rigid data magnetic disk drive head disk assembly having a pair of actuator assemblies. Unfortunately, as is the problem with other attempts at providing a multiple actuator disk drive, the disk drive of the Glaser et al patent requires at least two different and distinct transducer heads. FIG. 1 illustrates the Glaser et al patent with the positioning of the actuator assemblies requiring utilizing two different types of transducer heads. The special transducer heads as indicated in FIG. 1 are not, as mentioned above manufactured today due to high costs and low demand.
Other prior art, the Gilovich, U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,345 and the Gilovich, U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,347, issued to the same Applicant of the present application, also describe a disk drive transducer head disk assembly having multiple actuators which requires at least two different and distinct transducer heads unless, in the case of two actuators, the actuators are positioned in diagonal corners. As indicated above, the special transducer heads required are not manufactured today and would be cost prohibitive for use in typical market required disk drives.